the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Reads Mein Kampf
'Frollo Reads Mein Kampf '''is the 4th episode of The Frollo Show and the 4th episode in the YouTube Poop format. Plot Synopsis Frollo, once again, cheats death, stating "I will never die!" after jumping out of his grave. He proceeds to fly back to his home. Frollo checks ''Know Your Meme again, however this time, he has his own meme page, giving him (somewhat) meme status. He excidedly calls Gaston over to rave, followed by watching Panty and Stocking in the fireplace. Frollo sings to his fireplace at 4 o' clock a.m. because he had lost control of his hormones. He then tries to give Madotsuki her chocolate pudding, only to be denied. Meanwhile in Germany, Hans Frollo, Frollo's hardcore Nazi cousin, sings about how righteous Adolf Hitler was, and how he had cryogenically frozen his corpse. Soon, his assistant hands over the cure they had found for their Führer. Unfortunately, the revival is less than spectacular, as Hans is killed in an explosion destroying his home. A dark figure is then seen flying away from the carnage. Back in Paris, Frollo and Gaston are watching Mexican Football. Hitler, walking in, destroys the fire and exclaims his dominance over the Frenchmen. A sentimantal Frollo, wanting to avenge his beloved fire, starts fighting Hitler with Gaston. The two are overpowered, however, as Hitler's power level is over 9000. Right as it looks like Frollo and Gaston are fucked, Dimitri Frollo, Frollo's Russian cousin, punches Hitler out the window. It is revealed that Hitler survived the fall and went to revive his old World War II generals and buddies at a local cemetary using some of the antidote from Hans' Lab. However, he remains solitary within his bunker due to Dimitri Frollo's vigilantism. Characters *Frollo *Gaston *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy *Scanty & Kneesocks (cameo debut) *Madotsuki *Hans Frollo (debut) *Hitler (debut) *Dmitri Frollo (debut) Music *Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On *Händel Messiah - Hallelujah Chorus *DJ Devil - H2O *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Fly Away (Now) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - I Want You (Theme of Scanty & Kneesocks) *Street Fighter III 3rd Strike - VS Screen *(Song where Hitler flies away to Paris) *Thao Nguyen Xanh - Sad Romance *Dragon Ball Z - Battle Theme *Die Hard - Gruber's Departure *National Anthem of USSR References *Frollo finally has an article on [http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/frollo Know Your Meme.] *The videos of Panty and Stocking and Scanty and Kneesocks respectively show their transformation sequences, which pleases the perverted Frollo and Gaston. *Frollo, Gaston, and Madotsuki re-enact the "Stu Pickles makes chocolate pudding at 4 in the morning" scene from Rugrats, commonly used in YouTube Poop. *The scene with Hitler destroying Hans Frollo's lab references Pokémon: The First Movie, where a newly created Mewtwo does the exact same things as Hitler. This is referenced again in Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler. *Hitler performs his own version of the Shoryuken of Street Fighter fame on Frollo. *Gaston brings back the overdone "It's over 9000!" joke from the Ocean Group's dub of Dragon Ball Z. *Hitler's fall is taken right out of Die Hard. *Dmitri Frollo, in ties with the Soviet Russian stereotype, has the Soviet Anthem play during his introduction, which in itself has the subtitles when characters are introduced in the Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trivia *Frollo technically isn't a meme on Know Your Meme yet. His article, like Gaston's http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/gaston is still under evaluation. *According to the end, this episode explains how Hitler is informed about the modern world in Downfall parodies. *Some scenes in this episode has nothing to do with the story and thus, have been removed from The Frollo Cut. In addition, the end card informing the viewer of Hitler's survival is shown longer. Video Category:Episodes Category:YouTube Poop Era